SCREAM (DEGRASSI)
Paige and Hazel were inside of Paige's house, "This is so boring" Hazel let out. "Exactly...but we have to do it, because it's a project...and it's worth half of our final grade". Paige finished. Just then the phone rang, and Hazel went for it. "If it's Spinner tell him I said don't call back anymore" Paige finished. Hazel answered the phone, "Hello?" Hazel began. "Do you like scary movies?" The voice on the other end asked. "Spinner. Paige said don't call back anymore" Hazel said. "Ask Paige if she likes scary movies" the voice said. "Here Paige...I gotta go to the bathroom" Hazel said handing her the phone. "Hello...Spinner I told you that the next time you call you better make sure you have something real interesting to talk about" Paige let out. "This isn't Spinner...it's your worst nightmare...ask Hazel if she's done gagging yet" the voice said. Just then Paige heard a thump. "Hazel?" Paige shouted as she started running up the steps. Paige pushed open the door to see Hazel's body lying there motionless. "What the?" Paige began, but then saw a knife heading for her and a face she never wants to remember, and the next thing she knew she was stabbed. "This is where the two girls that were brutally stabbed attend school, there is no telling whether or not this crime was committed by someone that hates them" a news reporter stated. Just then Emma and Manny walked by, "I can't believe Paige and Hazel are dead" Manny said. "I can't either it's like I hated them...but not enough to want them dead" Emma spoke out. Later, Sean came over to join them, "Hey there ladies." Sean finished. "Hey Sean" Emma said, as she kissed the boy, apparently it's her boyfriend. "So you guys heard about Paige and Hazel?" Sean asked. "How could we not everyone's talking about it like it's the end of the world" Manny let out. "Well I hope it was somebody we didn't know" Sean said. "Why do you say that?" Emma asked. "Because okay what if we have been around the killer all this long?" Sean asked them. Just then Manny and Emma jumped as J.T. spooked them. "Dont do that!" Manny said as she playfully punched J.T. Emma stared at J.T "Hey" Emma said. "Hi Emma. Yo Sean you still going to that party?" J.T. asked Sean. "Yeah man I'll be there" Sean said. "Emma you still going with me?" Sean asked. "Of course" Emma said. Just then Alex sped by them "Move" Alex let out. "What's with her?" Emma asked. "It's Alex. she always has an attitude" Sean said, as the four of them went into the school. Alex made her way into the girls locker room, and was going through her things. She couldn't believe that mother had blown her paycheck in one day. Just then Alex heard a thump. "Anyone there?" Alex let out. Alex continued to take out her stuff. Just then she heard a locker slam. "Hello?" Alex asked, she then walked over and jumped from around the corner, "Crap! you scared the hell out of me Liberty" Alex let out. "Sorry I just can't believe that two people died." Liberty said. "Yeah I know. I'll catch up with you later...could you give me a ride?" Alex asked. "Sure I'll be waiting" Liberty said as she left out. Alex then went back to her locker. She then heard the door open again. "Forget something Liberty" Alex said as she was walking back around the corner...but she was stopped dead in her tracks as a knife went through her throat. Alex was dead. Jimmy and Spinner were in the boys locker room. "Man Paige was the first girl that I actually wanted to get serious with." Spinner stated. "Hey Hazel was someone that I fell in love with too." Jimmy said. Just then Spinner got a text from Alex. "Hey Alex says we're riding with Liberty to the party, "You coming?" Spinner asked. "Yeah man just let me get my shirt out of the gym" Jimmy said. "Alright" Spinner said as he left. Liberty was there waiting for Alex, Spinner, and Jimmy. "Boo!" J.T. yelled as he jumped out of nowhere. "J.T.!" Liberty yelled. "Oh come on Liberty you scared?" J.T. said, but just then the killer appeared behind him and stabbed him. Liberty screamed; Liberty then ran, not thinking about getting back into the car. Emma, Manny, and Sean were there in parking lot, they had just got out of drama class. "Where's Liberty's van?" Manny asked. "Over there!" Spinner yelled to them as he made his way over to the group. The four of them all walked over to the van, just then Manny noticed something on the otherside of the van, "What?" Emma asked as she saw Manny staring hard. "Is that?...J.T!" Manny said as she raced over beside his body. Spinner then heard something in the van, and opened it and then got his throat slit. "Run!" Sean yelled. Manny, Emma, and Sean started to run. Soon Emma, Sean, and Manny found themselves in the gym, just then Liberty ran through and the killer came in. "What's going on?" Emma asked as she tightened her grip around Sean's arm. "Don't you get it Emma" The masked-killer started to speak. "What's your favorite scary movie?" He said, as he took his mask off, it revealed that it was Jimmy. "Jimmy?" Manny asked confused. Just then Jimmy stabbed Liberty, ultimately killing her. "Liberty!" Manny yelled trying to get her. Emma grabbed Manny. "What's wrong Emma?" Sean said, as he began to laugh. "Sean no" Emma whispered. Jimmy and Sean were making their way towards the two girls. "We did this all we killed everyone...they're all dead" Sean said. Emma and Manny backed up far enough for Emma to reach the handle of the a flag. "Go to hell" Emma said as she jammed the pointed end of the flag handle into Jimmy's neck, "Run!" Emma yelled, as her and Manny ran to the basement. Emma and Manny opened the doors and locked them. "Find something to baracade the doors" Emma said. Emma and Manny then began to push a desk to the door. Manny yelled, because Sean's face had appeared at the door. As Sean began trying to open the door. "There Manny the door!" Emma said as her and Manny were trying to open another door. Emma and Manny then slid the door open and pressed a button evidentally it was an old elevator. "Manny help me!" Emma said as they both got in, at that moment Sean burst through the glass and pushed the desk away and was unlocking the door. He ran over to them and stuck his hand in as he was about to stab them, but missed. Emma and Manny then crawled out of the space and were backing up from a deranged Sean. "Sean please!" Emma tried to plead. "You brought this on yourself!" Sean said as he raised the knife and was about to slaughter them, but just then guns were fired. Emma and Manny were safe. Emma took the cup of coffee from the detective. "Yeah, me and Manny were lucky to have gotten away. "Well you two are lucky both of the bodies were found." The Detective stated. "Yep...Sean Cameron and Jimmy Brooks...to bad we let the other one get away" The Detective said. "Wait what?" Manny and Emma said in unison. "Toby Isaacs...he's the other killer." The Detective finished. Emma then looked at Manny just then Emma had a new message, she put it on speaker phone. "Hello Emma...Do you like scary movies?".